Waluigi's Strange Date
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It was a normal day in Diamond City for Wario, when Waluigi pops up to tell his fat brother that he has a new date! Who could the mystery date be...?


**Waluigi's Strange Date**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

---------

It was your typical boring day in Diamond City...

"Argh, it's so boring. I wonder what's on TV." Wario said, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels on the television set. He sighed and turned the TV off. "Meh, it's always the same crap... when can something good happen?"

"Knock, knock!"

Wario mumbled under his breath. "The door is open, moron..."

The door creaked loudly, and Waluigi opened the door, holding some flowers.

Wario stared blankly at Waluigi. "And just what are you wearing?" He asked, looking past the flowers.

Waluigi scoffed. "It's called a tuxedo, and in case you don't know, I got a date." He nudged Wario by the arms. "Where's your date, brother?"

Wario rolled his eyes. "Peh, the last time I had a date is when I had my woods under control. Then came that mushroom boy, Toad..." He growled, shaking his fists, and then accidentally punching Waluigi in the nose, shouting angrily, "WHEREVER YOU ARE, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU NO LONGER ARE ABLE TO WALK, TOAD!!!!!"

Waluigi moaned and got back up from the ground. "Ergh... Wario," He said, rubbing his sore nose with his left hand, "About my date. What do you think?"

Wario stared blankly at Waluigi.

Waluigi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't even know." He cleared his throat, "Her name is..."

"...Watroopa."

"... ... ... ... ... What the (bleep)? '_Watroopa_'?" Wario asked in disbelief, shaking his head. "man, the author has hit rock bottom in creativity."

Waluigi shrugged, and he folded his arms. "Well, get used to it. She came out of town, and I'm inviting her over soon." He turned around and started to head out of the door.

Wario blinked, and he ran out of the door, grabbing Waluigi by his right arm. "WAIT!!! Do you even have _your own house_?" Wario asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Waluigi rubbed his chin, thinking. "Hmmm... good question..."

Silence.

Wario rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever! I'll build you your own house..." He then added under his breath quietly, "_You may be pathetic, but not even you deserve the fate of stalking at night on the streets..._" He went back into his house to get the supplies to build Waluigi's own house, but he fell over a fallen statue of himself, injuring his right leg. "Oww-wa! I'm in pain!"

Waluigi bursted into laughter, pointing at Wario and laughing at his brother's misfortune. "Wahahaha! I haven't seen you fallen like that since we went to Junior High School in the Mushroom Kingdom!" He sighed. "All those good memories..."

"Yeah, well keep embracing," Smugly stated Wario as he pushed Waluigi aside, "Go out and find your stupid date. I got a house to build."

Waluigi nodded, grinning. "Gotcha!" He ran off.

Wario sighed. He then got on the couch. And started to snore loudly.

---------

An hour later, Waluigi returned, behind him a purple-colored Koopa Troopa with a yellow pig-tail and a green-stripped shirt. Waluigi grabbed his tennis racket from nowhere and smacked Wario on the head with it.

"YEOOW!!!" Wario screamed, jumping up in pain as he rubbed his sore head, "What was that for-" He paused, and stared at the Koopa Troopa behind Waluigi, pointing at her and asking, 'Who in the name of all lords of garlic is that _thing_?"

Waluigi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "This _thing_ happens to be my _girlfriend_, **Watroopa**." He turned to the female Koopa Troopa and smiled. "Go ahead, honey, introduce yourself."

The female Koopa Troopa giggled, and she walked up to Waluigi, bowing down. "Yo soy Watroopa." She gave Wario a kiss on the cheek and giggled, winking at him.

Wario was shocked. And surprised. And _horrified_.

"_**GET THIS UGLY THING OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!**_" Wario angrily screamed at the top of his lungs as he kicked both Waluigi and Watroopa out of his house, slamming the door in front of them. The house then fell on itself, falling on top of Wario and damaging him.

Waluigi growled and got up, dusting himself off. "Stupid Wario..." He grabbed Watroopa by the hand. "Are you all right, my sweet?"

Watroopa smiled, speaking to Waluigi in a thick, high-pitched Japanese voice.

Waluigi laughed, and he patted Watroopa on the back. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go and get cake."

And with that said, the two strange characters left the damaged home of Wario, going on with their very awkward date.

---------

**THE END**


End file.
